Mary Sue the Victorious Tribute
by Hope's Voice
Summary: [Parody] Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans is chosen for the 73rd Hunger Games. Oh no! Or not. She does have a magical blessing and the Mary Sue syndrome after all. Written in the form of a rambling tween girl.
1. Being Chosen, Oh Noes!

**:The Hunger Games:**

**{Your Typical Mary-Sue, I Win Everything Story}**

**Mary Sues ALWAYS Wins! Especially In The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>Hello, hello! This is a 'parody' of the Hunger Games. And it will be starring...a Mary Sue! Yes, yes! Alright, on with the story!<p>

Also, I'm not using my best writing here. This isn't how I write. I'm attempting to write like a girl who has just begun writing on the internet. It will have plenty of messed-up phrases and the overuse of the phrase: "He's so hot!" Also very shallow speech and too many punctuational marks. And text talk! Definitely text talk.

**TL;DR?: **This is a messed-up story where I poke fun of Mary Sues with: proper grammar to some extent and no text-talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Being Chosen, Oh Noes!**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's the reapings today!" I said. I was happy and I wasn't happy at the same time. I mean—we have to kill people! But watching it on TV! It looked really fun!

Oh, by the way, I'm Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans. I go by Butter, but I'm often called Butterfly but other people. Such a cute name! I love my name! I come from this place called the Seam. I live in District 12 with my BFF for life: Katniss Everdeen! IKR? I'm so awesome to be friends with her! YAYS!

Okay, so I'm seventeen this year. I'm the same age as Gale Hawthorne. He's so hot! Oh my gosh, like I'm going to die! He's so hot! I LOVE HIM! I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me too. I'm one of the prettiest girls, like, EVER. So obviously he would think I'm cute too. Tee-hee!

Anyways: I'm Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans, if I haven't mentioned it. I'm named after a beautiful creature called: Butterflies. Yep. My mom was right to name me that because I AM beautiful. Also, I'm named after another beautiful creature called a mockingjay! They're awesome singers! My mom was also right to name me this because I'm an awesome singer! I'm as awesome as Katniss! But I'm pretty sure I'm better—JUST SAYING.

So I live with my mom and dad and my nine siblings. I'm the oldest in my family. I have five younger brothers and four younger sisters.

Because I have so many siblings, I hunt every single day. I NEVER get caught because I'm just so skilled and amazing. Well...actually, I was caught ONCE. This peacekeeper...I can't remember his name. Anyways: so he saw me hunt and it was so totally awesome that he let me go because he was amazed with my skills. I can get away from EVERYTHING!

I'm SO awesome! I'm the greatest person in the WORLD! All of Panem would respect me, I KNOW THEY WILL!

So I walked down the street with my freshly killed prey in hand. A doe, and a coyote! I know, I'm so skilled. I caught it all by myself! I waved at some peacekeepers as I walked pass. Nobody stopped me. And I had prey in hand. Gale and Katniss always had to hide it, but I didn't just because I was so dazzling that they forgot to look at the prey in my hands.

Oh yeah! I have super long amazing black hair. My skin is olive and my eyes change colours with my mood. But they're mainly brown. I have a perfect figure. I'm never too skinny and bony because I hunt (I mainly hunt with a spear) and I never fat because this is District 12. DUH!

So my mom and dad were at the mines and I was screaming because it was the reapings.

"Oh my gosh! I have to look awesome!" I cried. "I need my makeup! Kitty! Get me my makeup case! Gale is going to be there! Ah!"

This year was the 73rd annual Hunger Games. Basically, the Hunger Games are when they throw twenty four children from the age twelve to eighteen in the arena and they fight to death on reality TV. It's actually really fun to watch. But I felt really bad for those kids...

LIKE OMG! But I really want to be picked...

So I finally got dressed in this super awesome white dress and I put on my makeup. I looked AMAZING! Of course, then I helped my siblings dress for this event. We would be on TV! We had to look like the beautiful and perfect family that we were!

So I signed up for SO MUCH tesserae! My siblings didn't need to sign up for ANY. GR! And half my siblings aren't even old enough for the Games too!

So we entered the square one by one. EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE turned and stared at us! I saw a lot of guys looking at me THAT WAY and I smiled. I LOVED being looked like that because I knew I was amazing hot and beautiful and I could sing and play instruments and do all kinds of things. My eyes turned purple because I felt amazing and sexy and awesome.

AND THEN! LIKE OMG! Gale caught my eye and winked! I saw Katniss looking the other way because she was jealous of our relationship. I saw a bunch of slutty girls glaring at us. Losers. They didn't know that Gale and I were MEANT to be!

And then out Capitol attendant, Effie Trinket, started the reapings. "Ladies first!" she said. Then she stuck her hand in the ball.

There was silence. But I was on my toes, eagerly hoping my name was drawn.

"Butterfly..." My first name! "...Lila..." My middle name! "...Morgans!"

Oh no! That wasn't me! That was my other sister! She goes by Lila, by the way. And she's much LESS prettier than ME! I was so mad!

Lila clenched her fist and started to walk. But then I was struck with a brilliant idea!

"I volunteer!" I called. "I volunteer for the Hunger Games!" I was about to say 'honour of the Hunger Games' but I didn't because people would hate me and I didn't want people to hate me because of that silly thing.

"A volunteer!" Effie cried. "You name is?"

"Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans!" I stated proudly. There was a moment of confusion because our names were almost exact until I said, "I'm Lila's older sister!"

"Wonderful!" Effie said. "And our male tribute is...Quinlar Walter!"

I groaned. Quinlar wasn't a hot tribute! I wished that it was Gale! But I looked his way and he looked relieved that he wasn't chosen. I scowled. Our relationship was over! He was clearly a coward!

The mayor then began some speech about something, but no one was paying attention to him because they were all staring at me. Some were crying because they loved me. I mean, I'm like, SUPER awesome? Who wouldn't be sad? Even those jealous slutty girls looked sorry and sad for me!

Being chosen as tribute was the BEST thing EVER.

Being chosen wasn't a big: oh no! It was awesome! I was getting SO MUCH attention! I wondered if some guys would make out with me when we were going to say our goodbyes.

I sighed dreamily. That would be awesome! I knew it was probably going to happen! I was so pretty and hot and perfect! Which guy wouldn't want to make out with me?

I was still thinking about this when the peacekeepers marched us to the Justice Building.


	2. Makeout Sessions!

**A/N: This is under the Cato section because it's on...um, you'll see. It's in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Make-out Sessions!**

I was right! See, I AM super awesome and talented and amazing! During the 'goodbyes', all I got were goodbye kisses! Make-out sessions ROCK!

And BOY! Did some of them rock...

Anyways! We got in a car and drove to the station or whatever. I didn't really pay attention because I was too busy checking my naturally perfect and pedicured nails. Yes, they are naturally pedicured! I'm the only one in the family that has this because...DUH! I'm Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans! Well of course I'm perfect!

Plus, Quinlar was in the car with me. YUCK! That boy is from the SEAM! I know I'm from the Seam too, but I'm from the BETTER part! He's from the yucky part of the Seam! I'm from the sexy and awesome part! The part with Katniss and Gale!

Anyways, I was like, super duper excited for the 73rd Hunger Games! I was bouncing around in the car and all that! Like super excited!

Quinlar looked at me like I was out of my mind. I mean seriously! He doesn't like me? HOW COME? Everyone LOVES me! Gale told me right after we made-out too! IN FACT: all the boys told me that! Quinlar was going to suffer! Not that I'm going to make him suffer: I'm WAYYYY too nice for that! But, like OMG, all the people who don't love me end up horribly dead!

It makes sense because when I was little, my mom told me I had a mark on my forehead in shape of a heart! That met I was blessed! So everybody who does harm to me or doesn't love me suffers! Even animals! And flowers! And plants! And the sky! And everything!

And who wouldn't like me? Common sense! I'm BEAUTIFUL!

So I got in the train and I did an awesome pose for the cameras! I mean, this would get me PLENTY of sponsors! I was THAT beautiful! I swear the camera lenses were going to break because I was so pretty!

So I got in the train and I was showed my room which was as beautiful as me! It was so nice! Better than back at District 12! I knew I deserved this luxury! I flopped down peacefully on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

So then Effie knocked on my door later and I had to go eat dinner in a compartment with my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. So he was drunk as usual and Quinlar ate off his plates with his fingers! YUCK! But of course, I had superb table manners and impressed Effie and even Haymitch! Haymitch seem to be okay with me afterwards. I was pretty sure I would get ALL the gifts from sponsors!

ANYWAYS! So Effie made us watch reruns of the reapings. They were SOO boring. But I noticed a hot guy from District 2, 4, 10. They all had abs! SO HOT!

OMG! They were like, HOTTER THAN GALE! OMG, OMG, OMG! Like a dream come true! I knew they would be ALL MINE! Because I was THAT BEAUTIFUL! And if they didn't like me, they would suffer and DIE BECAUSE I WAS BLESSED!

Anyways! I saw myself! I looked absolutely GORGEOUS! I swear! I was sparkling! OMG! Like Edward Cullen from Twilight! I love that book! Maybe the blessing meant I was secretly a vampire too! I SPARKLE IN THE SUN NOW! YAY! I'm probably secretly a goddess too!

After that, we were sent back to our rooms, but I wanted to check out the hot guys so I snuck out. Nobody saw me because I was super stealthy and super awesome and blended in with the dark. Anyways, I made it to the other compartments.

The first one was the guy from 10. He told me his name was...I forgot it. OH WELL! We made out and did some PG-16 things! Ooh! Still feeling that!

Same with the District 4 guy! But it was probably a little lower than PG-16... Wasn't as intense. I crossed him off my list. So the District 10 guy is still up there. So SEXYYY!

Then I came to the District 2 guy! He was like—so HOTTTTTTT! He said his name was Cato! SO SEXYYY! We made-out and did more PG-16 things! Though it was probably more M rated! Ooh! Still feeling that even more!

And then I went back to my compartment and Quinlar was there. He tried to do some PG-16 things to me too. I didn't know whether to let him or not, but he was definitely yucky and less desirable than Cato, so I pushed him off and he broke his jaw. Then he ran away crying.

"Serves you right!" I called after him. "I'm too hot and sexy and beautiful for you!"

Then I fell asleep—still feeling the aftermath of the M rated content from Cato!

Fun Fact: Butterfly has a different boyfriend every single day back at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight and Cato: Yes, I know Cato isn't in the 73rd. He's in the 74th. But hey, I'm just trying to be a crazy fangirl here. Twilight: no mean to offend. Butterfly is just stupid. And it just came to mind when I typed 'sparkles' down so yeah. It's just there to show how stupid Butterfly is. Plus, I'm pretty sure 21st century books don't exist in Panem! Well, not in District 12, anyways.<strong>

**Naturally pedicured nails...does that even exists? And the rating stuff really made me laugh. Well, enjoy!**

**Also! This is NOT serious! This is NOT how I write stories. If you want examples, go check my profile page. I have another Hunger Games fanfiction under: Sparks Fly. Yep. Thanks!**


	3. Remake? What Are You Talking About?

**Chapter Three:**

**Remake? What Are You Talking About?**

We arrived at the Capitol the next morning. It was so BEAUTIFUL! Like OMG!

Anyways, I had to enter this center.

"What for?" I asked Haymitch. Quinlar looked confused too. I had forgiven him for yesterday. Obviously he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

"Remake," Haymitch muttered before walking away.

"Remake!" I exclaimed. "For what? I'm beautiful enough!"

"We'll see what your prep team has to say about that," Effie says. "Though you ARE simply gorgeous if I do say so myself!" With that, Effie bounced away and Quinlar and I were forced to continue.

ANYWAYS, we entered the Remake Center and I met my prep team: Venia, Octavia, Flavius. They're kind of weird looking.

They all gasped at the sight of me. Like I was seriously that beautiful! I swear! I'm blessed, of course. No surprise!

So for the rest of the while I was to be 'remade', we just sat around and talked. I was too beautiful to have any nonsense with the 'remade' part of these Games.

Like seriously.

But then I started to think about Cato. GOD, HE WAS SERIOUSLY HOT.

I sighed as I thought about him...yum... I remembered the M rated content that happened last night. I smiled. THAT WAS AWESOME.

Anyway, I met my designer whose name was Castor. Apparently, we were to dress up as miners...yay...

Anyways, so we got on our miner costume... But I looked in the mirror and I looked like a GODDESS! Good looks does this to me! I AM Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans.

So I met with Quinlar and he looked WEIRD.

Sigh... I'm a beauty queen, no doubt.

Quinlar gave me a look of jealousy and I smirked. I ALWAYS got these looks. It came with being BEAUTIFUL.

"Jealous of a girl?" I asked. "You tried to hurt me last night."

Quinlar looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to! You're just so beautiful!"

Of COURSE I was beautiful. LIKE DUH. OMG, HE JUST NOTICED? I WAS FURIOUS!

"You JUST noticed?" I screamed. "Like of course I'm freaking beautiful! What are you? Blind?" Quinlar flinched and I smirked. I mean, yes, I was suppose to be nice, but can't Butterfly Lila Morgans have an evil moment?*

But anyways...the opening ceremony was in any moment now! I was super duper EXCITED! I LOVED when people noticed me! My eyes turned purple again because I knew I would be sexy, amazing, and AWESOME.

I'm blessed, remember? And probably a vampire too. Of course I'm sexy.

SUPER EXCITED!

Fun Fact: Butterfly's eyes are almost always purple because she almost always feels sexy, amazing, awesome, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREMELY short chapter. The next one may be longer, but I don't want to put my effort in this story. So it'll probably be short.<strong>

***it's written that way because it's more like the author is talking to the reader than the character. It's more like the author is asking the reader if it's okay or something. Yep!**


	4. Opening Ceremony?

**Chapter Four:**

**Opening Ceremony? More Like Meet The Beauty Queen!**

So I was just strutting around like a queen. And obviously I was almost a queen so there's no arguing that. Or else my blessing would KILL YOU! Or something equally bad!

Like: take Peeta for an example! Peeta Mellark! I think that boy is pretty hot! (But not as hot as CATO!) I wanted to do some PG-16 things with him once. And he REFUSED! LIKE WTF WAS THAT ABOUT? OMG I WAS SO MAD!

Because he had a damn crush on Katniss of course. My blessing couldn't break his love for her unfortunately! BUT! It DID do SOMETHING! So Katniss doesn't like Peeta in that way and Gale was thrown into the picture. But of course: EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE knew that Gale was MINE and MINE ONLY! They were just kidding themselves if they thought differently, like seriously! Common sense! Sheesh!

ANYWAYS. Even in my miner's costume, I looked like a sexy queen goddess and all the guy tributes looked like they wanted to do PG-16 things with me and I felt SO AWESOME! But of course, I was definitely ALL CATO'S, so yeah. Maybe I could sneak into the elevator and do stuff with a bunch of them tonight. Yum...

Oh yeah, we had come downstairs earlier and I was just walking around in my miner's costume. Castor, my designer was SO proud! I was AWESOME! I couldn't wait for the opening ceremony to start! LIKE OMG! So everyone was sitting around in their chariots, talking and whatnot.

So after my little parade, Castor made me get on the chariot. I wanted to pout, but because I'm nice (kind of, I guess) I didn't. Well I'm VERY well-mannered.

Anyways, I got on the chariot with QUINLAR... YUCK!

I mean, Quinlar is ALWAYS ruining things! LIKE UGH! SERIOUSLY! I mean, he looked so damn WEIRD in that miner's costume, whereas I am a BEAUTY QUEEN!

Seriously, obvious I was BORN that way. I have a DAMN BLESSING! Like sheesh! Some people really need to start remembering that. I'm like, so magical and awesome that NO ONE and I mean it—NO ONE can deny me.

Not even the prez. Seriously. No one can freaking deny me!

Anyways, the doors opened and the chariots started to row out. I was last because I was in District 12. But I was okay with that. I mean, best for last, so yeah. Anyways, I was just fixing up my naturally pedicured nails and just being a beauty queen. I AM a beauty queen. It's like—seriously no effort for me to look beautiful. I was, like, such a GODDESS. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even human.

But...maybe I'm not secretly human! Maybe I'm actually a GODDESS in disguise as a human!

And a vampire too. DUH. I sparkle in the sunlight—enough said. I'm a freaking supernatural vampire and NOBODY should DARE mess with ME!

Anyways, there was a lot of cheering for the other district. I got KINDA jealous, but I'm Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans, so I wasn't that jealous. I mean, like I'm seriously awesome at everything I do so there was nothing to be jealous of.

So it was finally MY turn and I was so excited! LIKE OMFG! I WAS GONNA DIE! I gave an excited squeal! Quinlar looked absolutely terrified. I snorted. Like SERIOUSLY. But, obviously he was terrified because he wasn't as good-looking as ME. Not everyone can be as good-looking as ME.

That's why I have a BLESSING! Silly! Like DUH!

So my chariot rolled out to be greeted by the screaming of the Capitol! Quinlar looked like he wanted to faint. But because I was so amazing and beautiful and sexy and whatnot, the crowd LOVED us.

So Quinlar got lucky because of me. DUH!

They were just screaming MY name though, not Quinlar's name. It was like: "BUTTERFLY! BUTTERFLY! BUTTERFLY!"

I thought they would get me mixed up with my little sister so I shouted: "MY NAME IS BUTTERFLY LILA MOCKINGJAY MORGANS!"

So then they started to shout: "MOCKINGJAY! MOCKINGJAY!" I blushed because I was so HAPPY! My eyes were deep purple! I mean, they were calling me Mockingjay and that meant I was a good singer! I wanted to looked at a camera and say: Take that Katniss!

So it wasn't really an opening ceremony. It was like...meet the beauty queen! ME! Wow! I knew I was pretty and beautiful, but I didn't everyone would LOVE me like they do to Finnick! Gosh, I'm awesome!

So we made it around the city and then we arrived at the Training Center. Everyone got off and they all gave me dirty looks. Except for Quinlar, who was shaking and muttering things under his breath like the weirdo he was. And...except for CATO!

That hot boy came over and we started to make out in front of EVERYONE! Before anyone could do anything, I pulled apart and smirked at them. I mean, seriously, who cared what they did?

Cato wanted to keep on making-out. And even do some more M rated things! RIGHT NOW! I mean, I was beautiful and all, but wow! I blushed and kept making-out with him and said, "I'll find an elevator tonight."

Then I realized that the cameras were still rolling! They were filming Cato and I! And Gale was probably watching!

But then I was all like: whatever. Cato is MUCH hotter than Gale! LIKE CATO IS SERIOUSLY HOT!

So yeah...craving the M rated things for later on in the night...

Fun Fact: Butterfly lost her virginity to a sixteen year-old when she was eight. No one was using her, it was because she wanted it. So if anything, she basically used a teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>I think today's fun fact says enough... *facepalm*<strong>

**But she's a Mary Sue, so she's not really a slut at all because she's perfect. LOL... Review on what you think! :) I love all your reviews! Really! Even if you flame! I'm always looking for ways to improve! Well...not really on this story. I don't write this way anyways... **

**Oh yeah, in the document, I actually overuse exclamation marks and question marks on purpose. But I realized that it doesn't show up. Oh well, the capitals work too. :)**


	5. I Don't Need No Training!

**Chapter Five:**

**I Don't Need No Training!**

We had reached our room in the Training Center! IT WAS SO PRETTY! Like seriously, I should live here because it was like, almost made for me. Why the hell was I born in District 12? Like seriously! I should have been born in the Capitol!

But the Capitol were horribly mean people and I didn't like them AT ALL. I just liked their stuff and I could steal whatever I wanted from all of them.

IN FACT! I went up to President Snow once when he visited District 12 and told him: I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID CAPITOL COMMUNISM!* He was SOOO mad! He tried to make the Capitol take me away and execute me, but I got away with it because duh, I'M BUTTERFLY LILA MOCKINGJAY MORGANS!

But anyways, we got onto our floor. It was like, SOO pretty! Like seriously nice! OMG, like I should totally live here! Why wasn't I born in the Capitol? OHMIGOSH I'M SO MAD! Stupid mom and dad and stupid sisters and brothers!

"This is nice..." Quinlar murmured, being stupid. Obviously it was nice!

"Like duh!" I said, "seriously, Quin! Use your eyes! And brains!"

Haymitch seemed to agree with me. Obviously, I was the only tribute here who actually had a brain.** Like seriously, no one here EVER uses their brain. I'm like, the smartest of all tributes.

Well...Cato and I are the smartest... Yeah, that's it. Everyone here is so stupid. It's like, TOTALLY obvious that I'm going to win the Games. Like SERIOUSLY.

Quinlar seemed to know that too because he, apparently, felt really stupid around me. So he went away to his room and stayed there the entire time and I was totally like WHAT-EVER. Who cared about him? Everyone was like, totally all over me and all my stylist and prep were like: "OMFG Butterfly! You were FREAKING AWESOME!" And I was totally like 'duh!', seriously, some people can be TOTALLY dull.

Okay, so after that, I went to my room to check out all the fancy cool stuff. They were really modern! Unlike District 12... I started to get mad at my parents again for making me live in District 12. Like seriously! OMFG! I was so FREAKING MAD!

So then I got called to dinner and stuff. Everyone was talking about the opening ceremony and stuff like that. And most of it was like, all about me. 'Cause I was just that AWESOME.

The food was like, totally awesome. It was really good, but of COURSE I didn't eat a lot. I would want to get fat! But I was almost sure I wouldn't because of my super duper awesome blessing, but I was still like: WHAT-EVER, because I didn't want to look like a pig. LIKE QUINLAR. YUCK!

Anyways, the people serving us were like, totally silent which was so uncool. But I tried to be nice to them and one of them smiled at me. I swear, I can lift up ANY spirits. I'm just that amazing. That and I have a blessing. Obviously!

After we ate cake and all, we went to another room to watch the recaps of the opening ceremony. Everything looked so awesome. But compared to us, they WERE NOTHING! I mean, like Quinlar kind of ruined it, to be totally honest. And Cato was PRET-TY HOT too! But it was ME who shone out. Like seriously. I was slightly embarrassed, but not really. It was actually REALLY AWESOME!

"Tomorrow is the first training session," Haymitch told us.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "I don't need no training! Like OMG! What is WRONG with you people! I'm happy just the way I am!" I yelled.

Quinlar shrank back and I knew I scared him. I mean, I never shouted with anger before. I was like, seriously nice. Unless it came to absolutely RIDICULOUS things like THIS!

Haymitch grumbled something and Effie shot me a sorry look. "It's alright darling," she said in her Capitol accent. "You can show everyone how fab you are!"

OMG, TOTALLY TRUE. I lost my anger and smiled. That's AWESOME. I can show EVERYONE how freaking AWESOME I am.

OHH! And CATO! How could I forget CATO? I mean, I'm gonna have so much fun showing off tomorrow. Like seriously.

Fun Fact: Butterfly is like Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

* * *

><p><strong>I think most know who Ebony is. xD Some of you may be wondering: why I am writing a parody that has proper spelling? The only thing wrong is the Sueness and a few other things. But usually not spelling.<strong>

**This is because...I can't do that... I literally can't. It makes me lose brain cells when I do that and it takes too much effort to make mistakes. I know, crazy, right? But that's me. Unless it's a tiny error that just slips by... **

**Sorry for the late update! Anyways:**

***Mary Sues can get away with nearly everything. This is an example.**

****Mary Sues are apparently smart. This is another example.**

**Also, I think Haymitch is OOC but I don't really care... I mean it's not serious so I'm just like...whatever... I write this when I'm stressed because it's almost like a form of therapy... Try it. :)**


	6. Like Duh!

**Chapter Six:**

**Like Duh!**

Okay, so I woke up in the morning the next day and I was like, feeling AWESOME. So we ate breakfast at the Training Center and stuff like that. Obviously it tasted freaking awesome. LIKE DUH! WHY WOULDN'T IT?

So we were sent down to the training area at around ten or something. We were like, the last tributes to arrive so it felt so embarrassing, but everyone's eyes were on me and my eyes turned purple. You know, the usual when I meet new people. Like moths to a flame. I must be a really nice flame—but I'm not trying to be narcissist! I'm super duper nice! So like duh!

ANYWAYS, we went down to the training centre where some woman would talk about not fighting with the other tributes. But no one was really listening because they were all staring at ME! I mean, I'm seriously so BEAUTIFUL that NO ONE can resist not looking at me! They'd have to be crazy or blinded!

So I flirted with all the guys and made out with them at the training session, just because I can. DUH! Cato got a little jealous but that's okay because we'll get along just handy-dandy fine in the end! EVERYTHING works out perfectly in the end for me because I'm BUTTERFLY LILA MOCKINGJAY MORGANS! NO DUH!

Plus, I didn't even NEED any training. I'm already, like, SUPER awesome at everything. Like, I can shoot arrows better than KATNISS! BEAT THAT SUCKERS! But I wouldn't say that in real life because that would be mean and I'm, like, super duper nice.

LIKE SERIOUSLY!

Anyways, Cato came up to me and he was like, beating the crap out of the guys who made out with me because he was SOOO jealous. And he was all like, "Stay away from my girl!"

He called me HIS GIRL! OMG, OMG, OMG! He looked SOOOO HOTTT when he was saying that! Like seriously! All I wanted to do right now was doing more M rated stuff with him right now! But I didn't because I have to maintain my prudence*!

So that's how the rest of the training sessions went. Everywhere I went, people just stared at me. The girls were like, so freaking JEALOUS! I felt so bad for them because I was so beautiful and they were not. I mean, I'm practically flawless!

So I did A LITTLE training with the things I actually didn't know. Okay, well, I know ALMOST everything. I was a complete NATURAL at sword-fighting. I mean, the sword was just in my hand and I was like, super awesome already! It was like I had some sort of super power!

But it's probably just because I CANNOT fail anything I start. I'm FLAWLESS.

Cato is like an expert at sword-fighting and he said it took YEARS to master it! I only took seconds! But it's probably also because of my BLESSING. I'm practically a goddess. Like SERIOUSLY. I'm just so freaking awesome that I don't even know how to describe it. Like awesome doesn't even describe me. I need to make up some, like, super long name for a PERFECT person like me! Like, I need some really super awesome name to contain my awesomeness because awesome isn't enough.

I know! I'll call it the Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans Syndrome**! OMG! That TOTALLY fits!

But anyways, for the next few mights, I sneaked away to find Cato to do M rated stuff. YUM! He is so freaking hot. He's like HOT! Like, he's just so HOTTTT! Maybe he has the same blessing that I do but he does have flaws... Damn... I'll probably need to dump him along the way to find a perfect boy with the perfect blessing. OMG, JUST LIKE ME!

But anyways, I like, totally aced the training and the trainer said that I had the HIGHEST chance of surviving! In front of everyone! I felt SOOOOO awesome when she said that and my eyes changed colours with my mood! Then everyone complimented me on my super hot body and my super hot eyes and my super hot everything else.

ANYWAYS! Tomorrow is the Games and I'm like, so freaking excited! Gonna kick some ass out there! Because I'm BUTTERFLY LILA MOCKINGJAY MORGANS! LIKE DUH!

Fun Fact: Butterfly's vocabulary when it comes to describing men is always along the lines of "He's so hot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys! Anyways, I WATCHED THE MOVIE. A while ago. It was...okay. But I didn't like the shaky camera and I ABSOLUTELY LOATHED the whole Glimmer and Cato pairing. Holy ****, it's Cato and Clove! That's why he was so depressed in the book when she was dying! Ugh!<strong>

**Oh, but I liked the slightly ancient rome music to signify where Suzanne Collins got the Games idea from. Did you know that? The Hunger Games are actually inspired from the gladiator games! Speaking of which...in 2013, I'll post up a HG alternate universe where it's gladiator games instead of Hunger Games Katniss will be in. It'll be called The Gladiator Games. :)**

**Anyways:**

***Prudence? Like you have any. Sorry, that was my author's note. Real note: She's suppose to be innocent despite everything she's done.**

****Okay, this really is an author's note. Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans Syndrome? *Snorts* More like MARY SUE SYNDROME.**

**Anyways, reviews are amazing!**


	7. Fabulous Me!

**Chapter Seven:**

**Fabulous Me!**

OMG! So tonight was the interviews! I am going to be, like, the most FABULOUS person out there! LIKE SERIOUSLY!

LIKE OMGGGGGGG! I was so excited but Quinlar looked so sick. It was obvious because he was all green in the face. Whatever. He's not very hot anyways. I felt SOOOO bad for him! But not everybody could be as BEAUTIFUL as me!

So we had spent like, all morning prepping for this. And I was like, TOTALLY excited! Castor made me wear a black dress for coal and I was like, super awesome and all in it. I MAKE ANYTHING LOOK AWESOME!

So then all the other tributes went up. Cato was like, SERIOUSLY HOT! I wanted to rip him off the stage and do M rated stuff with him! So then it was my turn and I went up there and the audience INSTANTLY loved me! Thanks to my blessing!

It was like, "Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans!" And then I strutted up there in my super awesome sparkly black high-heels. A hush fell over the audience and then they all starting clapping and screaming! FOR ME!

Haymitch told me to just be myself. That was SOOOO easy. But I kinda knew it already. DUH THEY WOULD LIKE ME!

"Welcome, Butterfly!" Caesar, the person who hosted the show said to me. "My, you were fabulous in the opening ceremony! What's your secret?" The audience laughed with this joke. I smiled. This was going to be SOOOO easy!

"My blessing," I said honestly. Then I explained the whole story and everyone was like, so wowed by it! I KNEW that about a gazillion people would sponsor me already!

"And I'm a natural at EVERYTHING. I can sing like an awesome person and I can hunt and I'm beautiful and awesome!" Caesar didn't even need to ask me questions because I just talked and talked and talked the whole entire freaking night!

Except, the minutes were up really fast and the audience didn't want me to go because then dull Quinlar would replace me. I tried not to zone out on his interview because, you know, I'm really SUPER nice and all. I can't be mean!

Quinlar was all like, "I'm going to try my best" and all. And I was TOTALLY like "Yeah right!" But I bet Quinlar's going to lose the first day. I felt SOOOO freaking bad for him! In fact, everyone should feel bad for Quinlar! I mean seriously! He wasn't gifted like ME!

Then Caesar called me back because the audience was in riot because they couldn't get enough of me. So I went back and said WHEN I win, I would do all this M rated stuff with them like that super hot other victor from District 4, Finnick Odair! OMG, he is like SOOOO hot! I told this to EVERYONE! I knew Finnick was watching because he was a mentor. OMG, I hoped that he noticed me and really does do some M rated stuff with me!* (Cato didn't mind because, well, I'm ME!)

But why wouldn't anyone notice fabulous me? I'm AMAZING! DUH!

Anyways, I talked for the rest of the night before the audience had to be dragged away from me.

I'M SERIOUSLY THAT AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>*Finnick doesn't do "M rated stuff" on purpose, Butterfly...<strong>

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the *slightly* late upload and if this isn't as hilarious as the last one. I was reading ridiculously romantic heartbreat novels and listening to sappy songs when I wrote this so I wasn't really in that kind of mood yet. xD By the way, there's a cover. *point point*. It's Wattpad sized. If you have any cover requests, message me! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for Herr Wozzeck for the feature on Library of the Damned! I loved your review!**

**I do apologize for no fun facts this chapter and the shortness. This is because I was in the middle of typing the arena and then I realized, I missed the interviews! The arena chapter will come pret-ty soon. And I'll double the fun facts next chapter on.**

**Recently, my friends found out about this and I was completely embarrassed...in a good way. So shout-outs to them (if you guys are reading this chapter) and I may feature one of their "Mary Sue" stories inspired from this onto fanfiction...if she ever makes one.**

**Anyways, more reviews are great! And I'm going to add a few more "Did You Know?" facts about the Hunger Games in the next few chapters. I have a LOT.**

**EXTRA!: If you decide to review, will you be able to suggest a playlist for me while writing this story? I usually don't use playlists but I did for this one. (Which turned out to be sappy songs) I don't know which songs I should use because the majority of songs I like are sappy. Anyways, recommendations are great! **


	8. Never A Bloodbath When I'm There!

**Chapter Eight:**

**Never A Bloodbath When I'm There!**

OMG, like I could BARELY sleep at night!

I was like, SOOOO scared of being in the arena! Like seriously! I could DIE! And them, OMG, EVERYBODY, and I freaking mean it! EVERYBODY WILL BE SO DEPRESSED THAT I'M GONE!

Then they'll kill themselves over me!

Omigod! That is like, the most selfish thing EVER! Because everyone loves me, they'll want to follow me into the afterlife or whatever. Like seriously! Love is a really powerful thing! Especially if it involves ME, Butterfly Lila Mockingjay Morgans in it! Like I'm so freaking powerful.

I'm, like, basically the sun to them. Like how the earth and all the other planets revolve around the sun because it's so bright, magnificent, and powerful.* LIKE I'M SERIOUSLY THAT MUCH OF A POWERFUL PERSON!

So when I finally went to sleep (LIKE FINALLY), I used my blessing to contact all my family members and other people I know who all love me very much.

Oh yeah, because of my blessing, I could visit people in dreams. Isn't that like, SO COOL? But that comes as no surprise because I'm ME. DUH! I can't believe people would actually question this. I'M BUTTERFLY LILA MOCKINGJAY MORGANS! Obviously I'm awesome!

Okay, so I went to my family members and I told them that I loved them all very much and all. They were all, like, bawling. Especially my little sister who actually got chosen, Butterfly Lila Morgans, the MUCH LESS PRETTIER ONE!

And I was all like, "It's gonna be okay, Lila!" I tried to sound super cheerful like Effie. It wasn't that hard because I knew my odds of winning was SUPER high! Along with Cato! Plus, I didn't need to join the Career tributes! I'm a natural at everything and I'm like just so super awesome. DUH!

Then I went to all the guys and I was all like, "Sorry guys but I'm in love with another tribute. His name is CATO! And he IS SUPER HAWT!" They all went crying of course but then I did some PG-16 stuff with them in their dreams somehow and they were all happy.

Of course no one is happy until they're marked by ME!

Then I went to visit Gale Hawthorne. You know that hot guy who is Katniss's friend? Yeah, I used to like him but now I could barely remember what he looked like except that he was super hot.

BUT NOT AS HOT AS CATO!

ANYWAYS! So I was all like, "OMG, Gale!"

And then he was like, "Butterfly?" Like he couldn't BELIEVE I was there. WHAT? How could he not? I mean I have a freaking BLESSING so he should know I can do anything in the freaking world! But whatever, our relationship had been over when Gale was being a freaking COWARD by not wanting to be in the Games. Like I know you would die and all but seriously, it's a big honour! PLUS, I got to meet Cato!

"Sorry Gale," I told him as sweetly as I could, "but I'm in love with someone else now."

He was SOOOO SHOCKED! And then he said:

"It's okay Butterfly. You're so perfect that I wouldn't be surprised if the entire world fell in love with you. But before you leave, Butterfly, may I have just one night with you to remember you by?"**

And I was all like "OMG YESSS!" And then we did some steamy M rated stuff that was almost just as good as Cato. But Gale didn't have as many abs as Cato did so it wasn't as steamy. IT WAS ALMOST AS GOOD. But damn!

And then I woke up and felt SOOOO bad. I mean, I like CHEATED on Cato with almost fifty thousand other boys at night! But I felt so good in the morning! It was almost like all fifty thousand boys were sleeping in the bed with ME!

Then Effie woke me up and brought me to some hovercraft. Some other Capitol person injected some tracker on me and said it was to track me or something. But I knew it wouldn't work because my blessing would just rule it out or something.

Anyways, we were placed in this room called the Launch Room. Castor said a few words but I wasn't even paying attention. I was just thinking what I would do once in the AWESOME arena!*

And then they were all like, "You have to step on the cylinder." So I did and I was like, all excited and stuff and I was like SOOOO happy! And my eyes turned purple because obviously I was feeling awesome and sexy and amazing and stuff like that.

Then the cylinder lifted up and I saw the arena! It was like, SOOOO pretty! It was like the woods in District 12 and I knew I was going to totally beat everyone because I'm just awesome like that.

So at the cornucopia, I saw like, a bunch of weapons and I knew I was just going to walk over there and grab some because why run when no one's going to kill you? Everyone was going to kill each other but I was smart and pretty enough not to get caught. I mean, like I'm SOOOOOO awesome!

So the gong rang after sixty seconds and everyone ran to the cornucopia like their life depended on it. EVEN CATO! And I was just like, walking because a girl's gotta save her energy for something else!

Like I KNEW, no one even came after me. And I held up my hands and said, "STOP! You're not supposed to be fighting and killing each other!" Oh yeah, I'm a pacifist. See, it just adds to my super awesome personality. No wonder everyone likes me! OMG, who wouldn't?

So then I got a bunch of weapons and gave them to the other poorer non-Career districts too because I'm like, totally nice like that, LIKE SERIOUSLY. I'm like the NICEST person on EARTH!

And then Cato left the Careers to join FABULOUS me! Because I was like, totally awesome! NO DUH!

And obviously, there's never a bloodbath in the cornucopia when I'm there! Seriously! COMMON-SENSE!

Fun Fact: Butterfly's 'flaw' is that she's a stupid Mary Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>*The arena is not awesome when twenty-three other kids are going to die in there, Butterfly.<strong>

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm on vacay soon, so there will be another delay in updates. Reviews are amazing! :D**

**By the way, the second 'fun fact' is a blog that I'll recommend you to follow! marysuesalwayswin. tumblr. com**

**It'll have information about this story and the other Mary Sue stories I'll be writing (which is not told on this site because it's just different stories) :p It'll have a lot more bonuses**

**Did you know?: That District 13 and the Capitol are like Soviet Union and USA in the Cold War. Both worried about nuclear powers and the Capitol runs on socialism like USA (not communism like Butterfly says) and District 13 runs on communism like Soviet Union did before they changed it into socialism again.**

**And the playlist! Anymore suggestions? :) And definitely more Nicki Minaj songs! :D**


End file.
